1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor laser device, a semiconductor laser device, and a light apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor laser device formed by bonding a first semiconductor laser device and a second semiconductor laser device, a semiconductor laser device and a light apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor laser device formed by bonding a first semiconductor laser device and a second semiconductor laser device is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-327905, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-327905 discloses a semiconductor light-emitting device (semiconductor laser device) comprising a first light-emitting element bonded onto a support base and a second light-emitting element bonded onto a surface of a semiconductor layer of the first light-emitting element and formed with a first element and a second element. This semiconductor light-emitting device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-327905 is provided with notch grooves on a semiconductor layer of the first light-emitting element opposed to a light-emitting point of the first element and a light-emitting point of the second element. This pair of notch grooves can inhibit light from the light-emitting points of the first and second elements from being radiated in an undesirable direction by reflection on the semiconductor layer of the first light-emitting element. In a method of manufacturing the semiconductor light-emitting device, the semiconductor light-emitting device is formed by bonding the first and second light-emitting elements each previously worked into a chip.
In the aforementioned semiconductor light-emitting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-327905, however, since the first and second light-emitting elements each previously worked into a chip are bonded to each other, it is disadvantageously difficult to locate a cavity facet (light-emitting surface) of the first light-emitting element and a cavity facet of the second light-emitting element on the same surface.